


When Someone Found Out

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Minor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Twins, Remy is a good brother, Self-Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Roman was doing good. He was fine.Remy believes otherwise, and his suspicions are confirmed.**Thanks to AO3 user PandemoniumWriter (Rowyn on YouTube) we now have a podfic version of this!! Go and check them out!!**Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFqh2ZZo0RA&feature=youtu.be
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	When Someone Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, I have this whole thing planned out,,,, whoops. 
> 
> Also, this takes place like, a few weeks after the last fic.

Roman laid on his bed that saturday night, helpless. He didn't have the energy for anything, and he didn't care. Sure there was that hint of worry that that feeling wasn't okay, but he told himself it didn't matter.

The Prince rolled onto his side and winced when be landed on a few fresh cuts that he had done a few minutes ago. He rolled back onto his back and sighed. He had a new system now. Everytime that he fucked up, or acted too much like Remus, he would secretly put a mark on his arm for later. Have it be in pen or pencil, it didn't matter. When he would get home that day, if a few more cuts showed up on his arm the same number of marks, then that would be his secret. 

Roman was drawn from his drowsy thoughts as he heard someone's feet come up the stairs; they were too feather like to be Remus's and they were too quiet to be the twins and his parents. That only left-

"Hey Remy," he said as the high schooler came into sight. Remy fidgeted with his sunglasses and chuckled at the boy on the bed. 

"I just came up here to keep you updated on how everyone is, since you haven't been downstairs in a while. So, Remus is out doing who knows what, Pat and Janus are taking a nap, Mom and Dad left for a meeting, so that leaves- HOLY SHIT ROMAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ARM?!" Remy exclaimed when he saw Roman's arm. Confused, and a little panicked, Roman sat up and clutched the limb in question. He cursed when he saw that his orange long sleeve was stained with-

"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR ARM BLEEDING?!" Remy screamed with a panic distorted face. He raced over to his, possibly favorite but don't tell anybody, brother. He quickly took the arm and rolled up Roman's sleeve. Remy's expression changed so fast from one emotion to the next, Roman wanted to laugh, but was instead filled with dread knowing that Remy had most likely found out. 

Silent, Remy picked up Roman and carried him downstairs, careful not to jostle him. They ended up in the bathroom, the same one that Roman had inflicted his first mark. 

Remy carefully put Roman down on the toilet seat, like he was a egg about to crack at any given moment. The older boy was silent while he gathered up band aids, gauze, the essentials basically. The atmosphere was thick and uncomfortable, until finally Remy spoke up (whom of which was wiping Roman's arm with a wet cloth to get rid of the blood). 

"Did you do this to yourself?" He asked, oddly gentle and nothing like what Roman thought he would be like. Roman felt tears spring into his eyes.

**Pathetic.**

"Roman I need you to answer me. Did you do this to yourself?" Roman only nodded. Remy gave a strained 'okay' and went back to his work. 

"Ro... can I tell you a story?" The question took Roman aback. He was expecting a lecture and some yelling, but a story? This was _not_ what he expected. All he could do was nod again as Remy continued to tend to his wounds. 

"There was a young boy, maybe a little younger than you. He was the oldest in a house hold, it was just him at this time, his two parents, and a blossoming business. This boy was smart and kind and made friends easily, but his parents didn't care. They were more excited for the money and jobs they were getting and creating." As Remy told the story Roman noticed a few things. He noticed that Remy's voice was progressingly getting more and more strained, like he was trying not to sob, and that he'd never heard this story before, yet it seemed so familiar. 

"They started to neglect the boy, leaving him alone without telling him. They left for a buisness trip one day and left the boy home. Heh, they did it often. The boy had to fend for himself, and learned how to cook and clean. He was forced to grow up without a childhood. Soon, he started to believe that it was his fault his parents kept leaving him. He blamed himself for what they were doing." Roman pretended not to notice the stray tears that fell down Remy's face. 

"Soon, the boy started to harm himself. It started small, a few little things here and there that barely bled, but then they became bigger and deeper. At one point, he just thought, 'what's the point? It's not like Mom and Dad would notice' and cut deeper than he'd ever had before. He was intent on sleeping and never waking up." Both Remy and Roman had tears down their faces as the older finished wrapping and cleaning the first arm, and gestured for Roman's other, knowing that there was some cuts there too. 

"It was a miracle that he survived. He found out that the person who'd called 911 wasn't his parents, but it was his close friend who had an extra key, and was making sure he was okay. His parents did find out eventually, and they stayed at home more, but they never left the headspace of work, work, work, money, money, money. So, the boy continued to grow up. He tried his best to stay clean, but sometimes he would slip up, although he would get up and look after his other brothers. They needed to be better than him." Remy paused and took of his sunglasses, Roman seeing how tired his eyes really looked, and things finally clicked. 

"He needed them to know that someone was in their life," he raced forward and carefully pulled a sobbing Roman into a hug, "even if they felt like nobody was there." 

Roman cried openly in his brothers arms. He never thought.. he didn't think...

"Is... is this why you always wear your leather jacket?" Roman asked once he calmed down a little. Remy chuckled and put his sunglasses back on, pulling away to do so. 

"Nah, Babe. I wear the leather because it makes me look good." The two laughed and Remy grasped his brothers hands into his own. 

"Roman. I don't want you to go down the path that I did. You have so much to live for. So much to do. One little cut too deep or long, and you could die. I don't want that to happen to you. You are loved and cherished. I would rather see you around the house, moping because you can't see Logan, than in a casket. I love you, Roman." Roman smiled and leaped back into his brothers arms. 

They stayed in each other's company until they heard banging on the door. 

"Ro? Ro, Ro, Ro!!" 

"Rem, Rem!!" 

"I think the twins are awake," Remy stated, absolutely deadpan.

"Yeah... I think they heard us talking." Roman laughed and opened the bathroom door, only to be tackled by Patton and Janus. Remy laughed and picked up Patton, also helping Roman up carefully (who had Janus in his hands). 

"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie, yeah?" Remy suggested. The twins seemed to light up as they wiggled to get out of their brothers grasps, and raced each other down the stairs. 

The other two chuckled at the sight, and Remy reached over and ruffled Roman's hair. 

"I'm always here for you, Princey." 

"Thank you Remy... Thank you." 

* * *

That night, while in a cuddle pile Patton, Janus, and Remy initiated, Roman thought long and hard about the day. He never knew all that Remy went through as well. He thought it was just him. Maybe... maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought. 

He snuggled in deeper and sighed. He was.. oddly happy. It was a feeling that bloomed in his chest and spread to his toes. Closing his eyes, Roman smiled softly, wishing the feeling would stay with him forever. 

**_(However, we don't always get what we wish for, do we?)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I started to cry so hard after I re read this before I posted it. I am so sorry.


End file.
